


Kuzudam One-Shots

by RatEmperor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatEmperor/pseuds/RatEmperor
Summary: More rare pairs, cuz I love them. Most of these will probably take place in the Non Despair AU.Also sorry if Gundham's vocab is a bit off. I'm trying my best qwq help for that would be nice.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

Fuyuhiko was currently sitting at his desk, in his and Gundham's room. Doing some paper work, taking a few calls to make his clan members go kill people. The usual for him. But lately, he's hasn't been getting much sleep. Due to the work. Which was worrying Gundham.

"Dear, I'm going to rest now." Gundham said as he rested his head on top of Fuyuhikos and let his arms droop in front of the gangster.

"Alright." Fuyuhiko simply said. Still focused on the work at his desk. Gundham looked down at him for a moment, before kissing him on the head.

"Don't stay up to late please." The breeder said. Causing Fuyuhiko to sigh.

"I'll try not to, but no promises." He said as he glanced at his boyfriend for a moment. Before turning his attention back to his dumbass wOrK. Gundham nodded and went to their bed. Laying down on his back and covering up.

Sometime passed and Gundham was asleep. Fuyuhiko however, was still at his desk. He continued working until he took a moment to look at Gundham. After a moment of thinking, he stood up. Went to his dresser and changed into his sleep wear. Which is just a plain T-shirt and shorts. Then laid down on his side next to Gundham. Slipping right under the blackets, and between his boyfriends arm and side.

Though Fuyuhiko wasn't careful enough and ended up waking up Gundham.

"Fuyu..?" He tiredly said. He was rather surprised to see his boyfriend snuggled up to his side. He'd usually just pass out at his desk or lazily get into bed. No cuddles or anything.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Fuyuhiko quietly said, looking up at him.

"It's alright." Gundham smiled down at him and planted a kiss on his head. Fuyuhiko blushed slightly and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Night my prince."

"Good night dear." 

And with that, both boyfriends fell asleep.


	2. 2

Fuyuhiko rushed into his room and slammed his door shut. All he could hear was the arguing coming from his parents downstairs. _God, this was the 3rd argument this fucking week!_ _What more could they bitch about?!_ The blond let out a sigh and flopped onto his bed, frustrated. He put on his headphones and listened to music very loud, to drown out his parents. Hugging his squishmellow frog plush. Trying to focus on anything else.

Meanwhile, Gundham was playing with his Devas. Also deciding to dress them up a bit with a few accessories that Sonia gave him. Maga-Z has a purple scarf, like Gundham. Cham-P has a fedora. San-D has a bow on her back. And lastly, Jum-P..was asleep. He didn't have anything on. Gundham smiled down at his companions and they squeaked happily at him. Gundham then remembered something Fuyuhiko told him. That he's never had a pet before. So he decided to call him and invite him over.

Fuyuhiko was laying on his bed. Faced shoved in his plushy. Tho his music and thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. Fuyuhiko grabbed his phone and looked at the contact. _The hell does he want?_ He thought as he answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" Fuyuhiko asked, slightly irritated.

"No need to be hostile Tiny-Warrior. I contacted you to inquier if you'd like to come to my realm." Gundham calmly spoke to his friend. Fuyuhiko was about to answer until he heard his parents yell louder than before, causing him to flinch.

"What's going on? Is everything is alright?" Gundham asked.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine. Why uh, do you want me to come over?" God, stuttering and saying 'uh' wasn't like him at all.

"I will tell you once you answer my question. What is going on? Who do I hear bickering?" He was not gonna shut up till he got an answer. Fuyuhiko sighed.

"My parents are just arguing is all. Nothing new. Now you answer me."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you would like to come here. Since you have told me that you've never had a beast of your own." Fuyuhiko thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll come over." He said. Gundham smiled.

"Excellent! I will wait for you at the entrance of my realm."

"Okay, cya soon." Fuyuhiko said and hung up. He quickly got up and put his phone in his pocket. Grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes. He quickly ran past his parents and went to Gundhams house. After about 10 minutes, he arived and Gundham opened the door.

"Welcome! I'm glad you decided to show up." Gundham smiled and greeted. Fuyuhiko gave him a small smile back.

"Yeah, being here is better then being at my house." He said as Gundham let him in. Fuyuhiko stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"So you invited me over to play with your pets huh?" The blond said as he took his shoes and jacket off.

"Well yes, but I also didn't want you at your realm with the situation you were in." Gundham said, looking down at the gangster. Fuyuhiko nodded and looked around.

"Follow me." Gundham said as he headed to his room. Fuyuhiko followed the breeder, still looking around. Now that he thought about it, he's never actually been in Gundhams house. The only time either of them had been to the others house, was for a project awhile ago. They both arrived at Gundhams room and went in. Fuyuhiko then turned his attention to the Devas. He sat down on the grounds and carefully picked Cham-P up.

"Where'd you get these accessories?" Fuyuhiko asked, smiling at the cubby hamster in his hands.

"The She-Cat gave them to me as a gift. The Devas, excluding Jum-P, seems to like them very much." He said as he sat down next to his (boy)friend. Fuyuhiko put Cham-P down and looked at the other 3 hamsters.

The 2 boys talked for a bit. Just about whatever came to mind. Having a good time. Lots of what Gundham talked about tho was animals. Fuyuhiko wasn't suprise and didn't care. He enjoyed listening to Gundham talk. As Gundham rambled about various animals, Fuyuhiko was petting San-D. The gangster then leaned on Gundham, resting his head on his shoulder. Causing Gundham to stop and look at him.

"K-Kuzu-kun, what are you doing?" Gundham said as he turned a bit red. Fuyuhiko looked up at him and quickly sat up after a moment.

"Ah sorry. I'm just a bit tired is all." He said as he looked away.

"Well then, how about we get some rest?" Gundham asked. Fuyuhiko yawned and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He tiredly said. Gundham nodded and took his Devas, getting up and putting them into their cage. Fuyuhiko stood up and flopped onto Gundhams bed, then curled up in a ball. Gundham walked to his bed and layed down next to the blond.

"Good night Kuzu-kun."

"Night Naka-san."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol Fuyuhiko gets sick

Gundham was currently waiting on a swing set at a park. He was waiting for Fuyuhiko. Both boys agreed to meet up today to hang out. But Fuyuhiko was having a problem.

"Dude are you sure you wanna go out? You're sick for fucks sake." Fuyuhiko's sister, Natsumi said. The small blonde sniffled and glared at her.

"I'll be fine Nat, don't worry about it." He responded in an aggressive tone.

"Fine but if you get worse, don't complain to me." Natsumi said and walked away. Fuyuhiko just rolled his eyes and headed to the park. He was already running late. They planned to meet at 3:30 and it was 3:45.

Once Fuyuhiko arrived he quickly looked for Gundham. It only took a moment before he spotted his friend and walked over to him. Gundham perked his head up once he heard his friend call out for him. He turned his attention to the gangster and gave him a warm smile.

"Greeting Kuzu-kun. May I ask, what is your reasoning for not arriving on time?" Gundham asked. Fuyuhiko sat on the swing next to the breeder and swung himself a bit.

"My sister was just bothering me." He said. Which wasn't wrong, but was also not the only reason. Gundham though, picked up on the other reason right as the gangster spoke.

"You do not sound to well. Are you okay?" Gundham asked. Fuyuhiko looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The gangster said. Only to cover his mouth and let out a few coughs. Gundham had a slight look of concern on his face and then rose from his spot.

"Come. We much go back to my realm." Gundham spoke. Fuyuhiko on the other hand, just looked at him with confusion.

"Eh? Why?" The blond asked.

"To cure you of this curse, of course." Gundham said as he turned to face Fuyuhiko. Said boy just crossed his arms and looked away.

"I told you, I'm fine. I can handle this on my own, I don't need you to fucking take care of me." He said.

"Silence! We are going to my realm this instant! I will drag you if you decide to not cooperate with me." The breeder said as he crossed his arms and looked down at the smaller boy. Fuyuhiko furrowed his brows and looked back at his friend.

"How many times do I have to say-!" Fuyuhiko was cut off by Gundham picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"I warned you, foolish mortal. Yet you still chose to resist." Gundham said as he made his way home. Fuyuhiko punched his back multiple times, but he wasn't very strong with his current state. So the hits didn't bother the breeder. After a minute of Fuyuhiko hitting Gundham's back, he realized it wasn't doing anything, so he stopped and crosses his arms. The whole walk to Gundham's house was silent. Besides Fuyuhiko coughing every now and then. After about 5-10 minutes, they arrived at the breeders house. Gundham walked into his house and set Fuyuhiko onto the couch.

"Lay down and rest. I will get you some medicine to aid you in your healing." Gundham said.

"I fucking told you, I'm fine." Fuyuhiko said as he crossed his arms and glared at the taller male.

"You say that, yet we are both aware that you will do nothing to cure yourself. Resulting in you keeping this curse. So if you're not going to do anything about this, I will." Gundham said and turned his back to him. Then made his way to the bathroom for some medicine. Fuyuhiko on the other hand just sat there, looking at the ground. It didn't take long for Gundham to return. He had cough drops and Tylenol. Gundham handed them to him, but Fuyuhiko just turned away.

"Tiny one, take these." Gundham said. Fuyuhiko didn't respond and fully turned away. The breeder stood there for a minute, thinking.

"Kuzu-kun, why won't you let me help you?" Gundham asked and sat down by his friend.

"Because I don't want you treating me like a god damn kid." Fuyuhiko said and looked at him with a glare.

"That is not my intention. I mean to treat you as a friend, not a kid. That's what friends do, right? They take care of each other and that's what I want to do." Gundham said as he softly smiled at Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko slightly blushed in response and looked away again.

"J-jeez, fine. But this is the only time I'll allow it." The gangster said and looked at Gundham again. He then took the Tylenol and popped a pill into his mouth to help his fever. Then handed it back to him. Which Gundham took.

"Do you need any cough drops?" Gundham held out the small bag, but Fuyuhiko just shook his head.

"Then, would you like to come to my room? I'm sure it would be more comfortable then the couch." Fuyuhiko hesitantly nodded.

"Let us go then." Gundham said and stood up, heading to his room. Fuyuhiko got up and followed him. When they got there, they laid down and talked till Fuyuhiko fell asleep. Gundham looked at the smaller male and pulled him closer. Smiling to himself.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have found prompts :D todays prompt is:
> 
> Wearing each others clothes. Tho it's just Fuyuhiko wearing Gundham's clothes.
> 
> Also lots of these are gonna take place in the non despair au.

* * *

Fuyuhiko was in the dorms, laying on his bed, bored. He didn't have anything to do, his boyfriend Gundham was helping out at an animal shelter. He sighed, thinking... After a few minutes of laying there, he got up and went to Gundham's room. He looked around before going in, making sure no one was around to see him. He didn't see anyone, so he quickly went in and closed the door behind him. Once Fuyuhiko was in, he stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Why'd he think coming in here would cure his boredom? What did he think he would find? The blond sighed and sat down on the bed, looking around the room again. This time, his eyes landed on Gundham's jacket. _That's odd, why'd he leave his jacket here?_ It was only odd because Gundham always wears it. _Though maybe..._ Fuyuhiko got up and went to Gundham's dresser, opening a drawer and taking out one of Gundham's shirts. It was his shirt with the fancy purple cross. Fuyuhiko went back by the bed and...

Gundham walked into the dorms, a bit tired from all the animals he had to take care of and help. But it was worth it to him. He headed to his room, ready to just call it a day and relax. Maybe watch a movie or something? He opened the door and saw...

"I am Gundham Tanaka! Over lord of ice! Kneel before me and my four dark devas of destructon!" Fuyuhiko said and laughed a little. The devas were in his scarf (since Gundham didn't bring them) and squeaked happily. The blond continued his Gundham impressions. Gundham leaned on the door frame, putting his hands in his pockets and just watching Fuyuhiko. Sadly though, the show didn't last much longer, since Fuyuhiko turned around and saw Gundham. He let out a little yelp in surprise.

"How long have you been there!?" The gangster semi yelled at him. Gundham chuckled and stood up straight, walking towards the blond. Fuyuhiko looked up at him, his face turning bright red in embarrassment. Gundham now was able to get a good look at what the smaller boy was wearing. He had one of his shirts on, along with his jacket. Both pieces of clothes were very big on him, which looked adorable to Gundham. 

"What are you staring at? If you want me to take your shit off then just say so." Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and looked away, pouting a bit.

"There's no need for that. You seem to be enjoying yourself in them." Gundham reassured. "But may I ask, what is your reasoning for this?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"I was just bored..." Fuyuhiko quietly said, still not looking at Gundham. The breeder chuckled a bit and went over to his bed. He laid down on his back and looked at Fuyuhiko, holding his arms out. Signaling for the blond to come to him. Which Fuyuhiko did. The gangster smiled a little and laid down next to Gundham, wrapping is arms around his chest and cuddling into his side.

* * *


End file.
